


Stripper Lena

by RagingfireE



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Butch kara, Dirty Talk, F/F, Facial, G!P Kara, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Name-Calling, PWP, stripper lena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingfireE/pseuds/RagingfireE
Summary: Stripper Lena seduces her crush and sleeps with her.





	Stripper Lena

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supergirl or its characters.

Lena finished her stage dance. She was naked save for her red g-string. Her pale body was glistening in sweat. Her bare busty tits swayed from exhaustion drawing everyone's attention.  _Oh! How much Lena hated displaying her body for money._

A few customers winked and leered as Lena proceeded to walk, circuiting the stage to collect her tips and discarded clothing. Clutching the discarded clothes to her naked tits for some modesty Lena moped through the hall to the dressing room. Lena opened the dressing room and tossed her wadded up costume in her locker and began to count her tips. She turned to see Lucy, another blonde dancer of about 19. Lucy was competitive and petty, always trying to stir trouble. Lena cringed inwardly.

Lucy stomped across the room, her platform heels cracking obtrusively against the concrete floor. She plopped down on the wooden bench in the center of the room. "It's so fucking slow tonight!" She whined as usual.

"Yep," Lena replied coolly as she began rummaging through her locker for another costume. She decided on a sheer pastel pink baby doll over a matching thong. Lena was attempting to discourage further conversation but Lucy either didn't notice or care. Lucy continued her drunken rant, gossiping about everyone in the club, trying to stir Lena into reacting. Lena nodded noncommittally at Lucy as she donned her lingerie. She completed the ensemble with a white satin garter, slipping it over her stiletto heel and relishing the sensation of the fabric as it slid smoothly over her thigh. Lucy's speech was becoming increasingly incoherent. Lena focused on pushing her voice into the background as she fetched a cosmetic case from inside her cluttered locker. She carried the case toward the long mirror, setting it down on the graffiti covered counter. She looked at her reflection.

Lena sighed heavily and began to powder her face and reapply her lipstick. She sprayed herself with her favourite scent and gazed upon herself in the mirror. She knew she was the most attractive girl in the club and most of the customer wanted her attention. But she worked hard to develop talent and class because she knew that eventually beauty fades but she would retain her poise forever. She gave herself a flirtatious smile and wink, a habit she'd come to rely on like a talisman before securing her belongings in her locker.

Lena left Lucy in the dressing room with only a wave and made her way back into the club. She could see that it hadn't picked up any. In fact, it seemed as if several customers had left. She resigned herself to breaking even.

She passed a large group of college age boys gathered around two tables. They were laughing boisterously. As she strolled by, they hooted and hollered at her, throwing in a few obscenities for good measure. "Nice tits" one said. "I would love to fuck that bitch's mouth" another said. "Look at her round ass. I would love to tap that."

Lena stopped and gave them a fake flirty smile but continued. Experience had taught her that the youngest customers were the least profitable and the most unruly. She wanted to explore other options.

She snaked her way through the small crowd. Most of the customers were already being hustled by another dancer. She was about to make her way back to the college crowd when she noticed a familiar customer sitting alone at a table near the back of the club. Lena immediately recognized who it is, Kara Danvers. She is a regular here.

Kara is everything a woman could conjure up in a wet dream. Kara is strong and athletic, with high cheeks bones, a sexy crooked smile, piercing blue eyes and perfect blonde curls.  _Every stripper talks about Kara_ ,  _her_  big beautiful cock, about how much they craved  _her attention_  and about how much they want to ride her dick to oblivion.  _Of course no one has seen Kara's cock since Strippers are not allowed to sleep with customers but they felt it while giving her a lap dance._

Lena like many others has a massive crush on her. She spent many nights thinking about Kara and her huge dick pounding into her from different position. She always pictured herself on her knees servicing Kara's dick, making her cum into her mouth or sometimes all over her face, tits or her body. She tried to grab her attention many times but failed miserably. She will not miss this opportunity.

Lena began to scurry in her direction with determination, eager to get to the blonde before another dancer could. As she closed in on Kara, she slowed her pace so she could glide seductively towards the handsome blonde.

She gasped slightly when she got a clear view of her face. Kara wasn't merely beautiful, she was exquisite. Her blonde hair dazzled beneath the lights. Kara wore a simple tank top that hugged her tightly displaying her muscled shoulders, small breasts and biceps. Lena felt her knees buckle at the enticing sight.

Lena felt a flutter of anxiety. Wetness pooled between her thighs in anticipation.

"Hello." Lena's voice sounded too high in her own ears. She took a calming breath and continued. "Are you having a good time?"

Kara turned her head and she scrutinized her from head to toe, making Lena squirm with discomfort and blush like a school girl. She was accustomed to being looked over by men and women but her dark blue eyes felt intrusive.

Kara ignored her question and instead replied, "Lena, right?"

She flashed a genuine smile, blushing furiously. She felt giddy.  _Kara knew my name._

Most customers don't bother to remember names. "Yes, I am. So are you having fun?" she repeated.

Kara again answered with her own question. "Would you like to sit?" she gestured toward the empty chair across from her.

"I'd love to." Lena was sensing a bit of shyness in her demeanor and decided on a soft sale approach.

Kara stood up to pull out her seat. Lena was flattered by her manners but even more amazed by her incredible body when she stood. Lena was trying hard not to drool at the sight. Her mind wandered as she imagined how delightful it would be to give this hot specimen a lap dance; to feel her abs quiver beneath her hands; to feel her long thick pole rubbing against her naked cunt.

"Lena?" Kara's deep voice interrupted her thoughts. She knew she looked foolish standing there gawking. She began to blush so furiously that even her neck and chest reddened, contrasting loudly against the pale pink of her attire. "Are you ok?" Kara asked her concern sincere.

Lena nodded. "Yes. I'm fine...I...I...just remembered something...it's nothing." Lena stammered. She took her seat, crossing her legs. As Kara returned to her own seat she tried to calm herself once again.

"So, may I ask your name?" Lena asked even though she knew her name.  _Lena tried to act cool as if she wasn't picturing herself on her hands and knees screaming Kara's name as she hammered her from behind._  
  
"Kara Danvers," she replied, her voice thick and soothing.

Lena held out her dainty hand and purred, "It is a pleasure meeting you, Kara."

Kara ignored her flirting coolly and shook her hand firmly, her own hand slightly larger than Lena.

Kara smiled then raised a glass to her mouth and sipped at the clear liquid. Lena couldn't resist staring. Kara's entire manner was so alluring that the simple act of drinking seemed sensual.

"Would you like one?" Kara asked.

Lena shifted a bit in her seat. She rarely drank at work but she was feeling completely off her game and hoped a drink would help her regain her composure.

"Sure, that would be nice. Thank you."

Kara caught the attention of a redhead waitress and she approached the table. "We need two more drinks." She looked at Lena, "Anything else?"

"Yes, an extra lime wedge, please."

Kara handed the waitress her credit card and the redhead reached over her to retrieve her empty glass, giving Kara a clear view down her skimpy halter-top. Kara's eyes danced subtly and Lena instantly felt jealous. The redhead smiled flirtatiously and winked at Kara making Lena's blood boil.

An awkward silence passed between them. Lena found herself in the odd position of not knowing what to say.

"Did you happen to see my set?" She asked the only reasonable thing that came to mind.

"Yes, Lena, You were very good," Kara replied genuinely. She loved the way Kara said her name and barely noticed the compliment. She was again flustered and was relieved when the waitress returned promptly with their drinks once again displaying her big tits unashamedly to Kara while Lena tried hard not to slap the waitress. Lena lifted the glass and took a long, grateful drink. She was certain that she was making an awful fool of herself and that there wasn't any chance of seducing her crush since all these whores are so engrossed in grabbing Kara's attention one way or another.

Deciding it was better to get rejected than waste time, she suddenly blurted out, "Would you like me to dance for you?" Her cheeks immediately began to flush as she took another drink, waiting for the assumed rejection. She cast her eyes down so Kara would not see her disappointment.

Without a word, Kara flashed her V.I.P room wristband in her line of vision. Lena beamed up at her momentarily, giddy with excitement, before the reality of business set in. Before Lena could mention the fee, Kara held up a roll of bills.

She extended her leg gracefully, allowing the baby doll to fall away from her thigh and expose her garter. "You want to put it in?" Lena said playfully.

Kara smirked and folded the money neatly and without looking away from her green eyes, the blonde leaned over and slid the bills under her garter, letting her fingers briefly stroke her inner thigh briefly before pulling away.

"Thank you," Lena said shivering at the contact. She could still feel the warmth of the blonde's touch even after she'd settled back into her seat. They finished their drinks and ordered another round. They enjoyed lively small talk, primarily about music and films. Kara talked with such passion that Lena became fully immersed in the exchange until she spied the manager glaring at her from the bar. Reluctantly she returned her thoughts to work.

Lena waited for a pause in the conversation, "How about we take this back to the V.I.P room?" She nibbled at her lower lip.

"I'd like that, Lena." Once again, she relished in the sound of her name on Kara's lips.

"Follow me," Lena stood, drink in one hand, and grabbing for Kara's with the other. Kara reached for her own drink and let Lena lead her through the crowded bar area to the back of the club. Once they reached the long hallway, Kara let go of her hand and slid her arm around her waist.

Lena stopped at the fourth cubical and pulled back the heavy black velvet curtain for Kara.

Kara stepped in as Lena closed the curtain securely, blocking out the peculiar club lighting. Kara settled into the overstuffed red settee and admired Lena's caramel skin and delicate structure.

Lena turned and gracefully bent over Kara. "Mind if I sit here?" She patted Kara's muscular thigh and immediately lowered herself onto her lap carefully so as not to spill her drink.

Lena reached her arm around Kara's strong shoulders and cradled her head in her neck while lightly swinging her feet. "You never answered my question," she whispered gently against the warmth of Kara's neck.

"What question?"

"I asked you twice if you were enjoying yourself and you didn't answer." She lifted her head so she could see Kara's beautiful face.

"Well, I am now," Kara said, making the brunette giggle in amusement. She swallowed the last of her drink and Kara took the glass from her and set it next to her own on the small end table.

"Want me to start dancing on the next song?" She was still admiring Kara's face.

"Whenever you're ready,"

Lena nuzzled back against the blonde. She was feeling slightly buzzed and tremendously aroused. That combination could lead to all sorts of trouble if she didn't stay busy and she hoped the next song would start soon.

Finally, the music started to fade and the DJ began making the typical announcements. Lena got to her feet with Kara's help.

"Do you any special requests?" Lena asked playfully.

Kara shook her head. "You'll want to get comfortable." Lena helped Kara lean back in the settee and then stroked the blonde's moist lips for her own pleasure.

The DJ opened the next set and Lena immediately recognized the sensuous electro-pop song. She used the introduction of the song to strut toward Kara, stopping to slowly pivot in front of her before flipping her long dark hair back and approaching her directly.

Lena leaned over Kara; one hand balanced on the settee behind her shoulder, her tits just inches from Kara's face. Drawing Kara's shoulders forward, the front of the brunette's baby doll opened slightly and Kara could just sight her big perky tits before Lena pulled back a little, closing her view.

Lena lowered her head. Her black hair framed both of their faces in a silken curtain. Kara looked up into her eyes and fingered a lock of her hair. Kara held it to her nose and inhaled the sweet aroma. Lena smelled like apples.

The brunette smiled wildly as she slowly moved her face down the side of Kara, letting her hair caress the blonde as her mouth fell directly over her ear. "I'm going to make this worth every dollar," Lena purred while nibbling along her neck.

Lena abruptly pushed back, just beyond Kara's reach, and began to rotate her hips in wide arcs. She pivoted around, her arms coiling upward, giving the appearance of a serpentine goddess. With her back to Kara she ran her hand through her hair while she shimmied her hips quickly, letting the light fabric of her lingerie flutter over her shapely ass, exposing tempting glimpses. Turning back to face Kara, Lena repeated the move, giving her a peek at her red thong.

Locking her eyes with Kara, she twirled the ribbon that held the baby doll closed around her index finger. She gently gave it a few short tugs until it finally released. Lena could see the pleasure in blue eyes and she was sure her own were emitting the same. She coyly covered her tits with one arm as she wiggled her shoulders out of the straps. She gradually lowered her head, leading Kara's eyes with her own. She released the baby doll and let it slide to the floor. She looked upon herself, caressing her ample mounds of delicate flesh while kicking her discarded lingerie aside.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far?" Lena's voice was too breathy for the brief period dancing. She secretly hoped Kara would recognize it as what it was, her increasing arousal.

"You know I do." Kara had caught Lena staring at the stiffness in her pants.

Lena giggled. She spread Kara's knees apart further, put her own knee on the settee between her legs and raised herself up to straddle her, both arms extended to steady herself against the back of the settee. As the song worked into an up-tempo chorus, Lena used her thighs to locate Kara's swelling cock and began to grind in short circles just above it. She gazed down upon Kara when she could, but her eyes began to flutter closed.

Lena leaned in to her ear again and lightly kissed it. "You know, you can touch me, if you want."

Kara lifted her hands from her sides and grasped her hip with one while the other found its way to her tits, groping roughly. Lena's head fell back in pleasure, her hair sweeping softly across her bare shoulders and causing her to shudder. Her nipples began to harden, begging to be sucked. She made eye contact again and gave Kara a playful smirk as she eased herself fully onto her lap. She heard a faint moan as Kara's eager cock at last made contact with her. She slowed her grinding and bent backward at the waist, trusting Kara to hold her so she would not fall.

Kara was hungry to get her firmly back on her lap and pulled her forward, trying to press her against her. Lena wiggles free of Kara's grip and pressed her body against her chest. Her legs dropped to the floor, her body sliding along Kara's until she was on her knees between her legs.

She gave Kara a stern look as she placed one palm on each of her knees and moved her legs a little wider apart. "You can touch, Kara, but you've got to let me do the dancing." she admonished Kara and then gave her a sly wink.

"I tried." Kara's voice was sinister. "But it's just  _so hard_."

"Around here, dear, that is considered positive feedback for a job well done." Lena tried to keep a straight face but failed.

"You're not done, yet," Kara growled.

"And neither are you, Kara," she taunted as she began to rotate her upper body in circles. Each circle brought her tits closer to Kara's crotch until she was rubbing them on the blonde's hard on, bringing her face in close so she could breathe heavily over Kara's lap.

Lena grabbed her fly with her teeth and giving a series of sharp yanks. She could feel Kara's thickness straining against her jeans and longed to set it free but she continued to tease her further.

Lena got quickly to her feet and climbed on to the settee next to Kara. Resting on her knees, she un tucked Kara's Tank top, running her hands up and under it, letting her nails lightly trail across her pale skin and teasing her nipples tenderly. Kara gasped and her eyes seemed to grow darker.

Lena climbed back on her lap, this time facing away from her. She leaned back against Kara's breast and she reached around her to grope the brunette's inner thighs. Kara's masterful hands slithered upward until they were touching her moist thong. Lena began to writhe and a small whine escaped her lips.

Lena wanted nothing more than to let Kara continue but she tried to obliterate the thought. She had a staunch rule about relations of any kind with customers. In all the years of dancing, she had never broken it and she credited it with her ability to survive the perils of the job. Today she can't control it Plus She wanted Kara for a long time.

Lena arched her back, pushing herself away from Kara quickly and sliding once again to the floor. She crawled away from Kara's reach, her tight ass swaying invitingly as she prowled across the floor. She glimpsed at Kara over her shoulder and saw that she was casually stroking her cock through her pants.

Lena lowered her upper body to the floor, arched her back deeply, and thrusting her hips high in the air. She rocked in rhythm with the music, her legs kicking playfully for a few seconds before she slid her hands down her lithe body and hooked her thumbs in her thong and wiggled it down over her hips. She heard Kara groan behind her, which was as pleasing to Lena as her touch.

Lena pushed herself to her knees. She rolled her shoulders and head opposite the direction of her gyrating hip as she worked the garment down to her toned thighs. Once the thong rested around her knees, she leaned into a sitting position on the side of her hip and leisurely peeled the thong the rest of the way off. She expertly caught it with her heel and spun it around before kicking it aside.

"Is this what you are waiting for?" She asked bombastically. She lay on her back and opened her legs in a wide "V" so Kara could get a full view of her petal pink dripping cunt. She pretended to play with her slick, bare pussy but the temptation was too great and she found herself truly fondling herself.

"Do you want to fuck me?" Lena purred as she fingered her clit; rolling the small bead between her ruby polished nails until her clit was so hard, it began to ache.

The music drifted off and there was a brief pause before the club was filled with a slower tempo sludge tune. Lena climbed back on Kara's lap with her help and began to grind and rock her ass against Kara's rigid cock. She felt exhilarated by the seductiveness of the music and the look of ecstasy in Kara's eyes.

The blonde gripped her hips and pressed herself snugly against her. Lena felt her cunt growing wetter and knew Kara could feel the moisture as it seeped onto her pants.

"So wet," Kara grunted making Lena whimper in response.

Kara wrapped one hand in the back of Lena's hair and guided her head back so that the blonde could bury her face in her tits. Lena kept frantically grinding; her breath grew shallow and her skin dewy. Kara's tongue flickered across her erect nipple and then she gnawed on it sharply. Lena yelped with pain and delight.

Lena pulled her head forward and looked dreamily into her sea blue eyes. She was overwhelmed with desire and need. Her convictions were crumbing.

The petite brunette lunged for Kara's mouth with hers. Her tongue traced Kara's warm mouth as she wrapped her arms around her neck. She nudged her mouth open and let her tongue play wildly with hers. Kara's mouth was intoxicating her. Lena knew she would not stop herself.

Kara embraced her closer making it difficult for Lena to continue thrusting against her. She released a feeble whimper into her mouth as she continued to secure her tightly against her. Their kissing grew more furious. Lena struggled free and Kara looked at her with confusion.

"I want to see your cock!" She slid down from Kara's lap and onto the floor and made a grab for the button on her pants. Her shaky hands fumbled with it for a brief moment before she was able to unbutton and unzip her jeans. She began to yank helplessly at the blonde's pants and boxers.

Kara began to chuckle. "Is this part of your routine?" Kara's voice was casual but Lena could see amusement tugging the corners of her mouth into a devilish smirk.

Lena pouted. "No!"

"Well, then, carry on." Kara raised her hips so that she could finish unveiling her dick.

Lena's eyes widened in awe as she gazed upon Kara's generous tool she tried to restrain herself from simply grabbing at it but it was a lost battle. She clutched Kara's cock firmly in her dainty hand as her mouth went to her balls.

Kara leaned back into the settee and placed a hand on top of her head. Lena sucked one heavy nut in her mouth and rolled her tongue around it. Then she sucked in the other. Lena ran her tongue on the underside of the blonde's ball sac and deeply inhaled her scent. Tilting her head to one side, she released the savory treats and turned her attention toward Kara's shaft. Kara's hand was urging the stripper in that direction but she wanted to take her time. She ran her silken tongue lazily on the underside of Kara's cock, moistening it along the way. As the stripper neared the crimson head, she stopped and reversed directions making Kara grunt in frustration. She repeated her course one more time then began pumping Kara's wet prick with her fist as she closed her mouth over the tip. Lena encircled it several times with her tongue, tasting the delectable droplets of cum. Kara increased the pressure of her hand atop of stripper head that she shook with feisty refusal without removing her mouth. She gently sunk her teeth into the spongy flesh of Kara's head causing the blonde to shudder. She continued to nibble voraciously for a moment then released Kara from her mouth while still jerking Kara's cock near her face.

"I told you." Lena still faced Kara's cock as if she were speaking to it. Kara felt her warm breath on her cock as she spoke. "I'm leading this dance." She turned languidly to face Kara. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"I sure fucking do!" Kara's previously relaxed palm formed a fist in her brunette hair and she pulled it sharply. Lena thought Kara was trying to maneuver her toward her crotch and she opened her mouth to receive Kara. "No, get on top of me!" Kara said while delivering another yank.

Kara's forcefulness spurred Lena on. She scrambled to climb on top of Kara.

Kara held the base of her rod firmly while her other hand seized her hip. Kara guided her into place and Lena felt her thickness sinking into her drenched cunt as she lowered herself onto Kara. "Awww, fuck!" Lena quavered as Kara completely filled her inner cave. Her head fell back as she began bucking against Kara.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far?" Kara sarcastically echoed her own previous question. Kara moved her other hand to her hip and held her firmly in place, not allowing her to move.

"I am now!" Lena giggled but with her head back and throat strained, her laugh sounded more like a wheeze. She struggled to move her hips but Kara did not loosen her grip.

Kara chucked deeply, sending sensational vibrations through Lena. The Stripper continued to squirm and whimper. "What a hungry little slut you are!" Kara caught her jaw with her strong hand and forced Lena to face her. Lena's green eyes were wide, liquid, and pleading. "What are you waiting for, bitch? Fuck me!" Kara released her stronghold and she immediately began to ride Kara deliriously.

"Oh, god, yes!" Lena's breath was coming in quick gasps. "Your fuckin' cock...is so... amazing!" The volume of Lena's voice was rising with her passion. Kara clapped her palm hand over Lena's mouth to hush her.

"Stop it! Do you want other people to know what a whore you are for my cock?" Kara hissed. Besides Kara knows she can't fuck a stripper and she doesn't want both of them to get in trouble. Lena nodded her head in approval

She kissed and licked at Kara's salty palm finally coaxing her mouth around Kara's index finger and sucking eagerly at it.

"So you do know how to suck! And all you'd give my 'amazing' cock was a bunch of teasing," Kara chided her as she thrust her pale finger deep into the brunette's eager throat. Lena choked and sputtered briefly then began to convulse on Kara's lap as her orgasm submerged her in pleasure. Kara kept thrusting deep in her as the brunette's juicy cunt milked at her cock and her mouth sucked greedily on her pale finger.

As the explosion in Lena's body began to subside, she slowed her movements. "Pleeeeease let me try again!" She begged around Kara's finger.

"Try what again?"

"I want to suck your dick!"

"I don't know, Lena. You had your chance."

She shuddered. "I won't fuck around this time. I promise..."

Kara slowed her movements. "So you'll show me what a good cock-sucking whore you are?"

" _Yes_..." Lena implored.

Kara pushed her off her lap and onto the floor. Lena scrambled to her knees and positioned herself to blow Kara. Lena gripped the blonde's shaft in her hand, feeling her own heat and juices on Kara. She began to take Kara into her mouth but she stopped her. Kara stood up and Lena raised herself higher upon her knees.

"You sure you want it?"

"Yes. Please feed me your fucking coc..." Before Lena could finish her sentence Kara had slammed the entire length deep into her throat. Kara used both hands to pull Lena further onto her, holding her tightly in place causing her throat to spasm against the bulbous head of her cock. Kara did not relent until Lena was opening her mouth wide and gasping for air and tears were streaming from her pretty green eyes.

"Too much for you, slut?"

Lena shook her head. She took a deep breath and wrapped her lips tightly around Kara's cock

"That's a good girl." Kara steadied the brunette so that she was ready to receive her forceful thrusts. Kara fucked her throat urgently, only backing off occasionally to let her take brief gulps of air. "Now  _that's_ much better."

Lena looked up at Kara, her eyes filled with a radiant bliss at receiving the blonde's compliments.

Kara was grunting in time with her pumping as she looked down into submissive green eyes. Kara loved the pleasure Lena's mouth was giving her but knew Kara wouldn't hold out much longer. "Are you ready for it? Are you going to let me cum all over your pretty face, my little whore?"

Lena nodded her agreement. She wanted nothing more.

Kara pulled her cock from her warm mouth and began jacking it with her hand. Lena's mouth was still open with awe and hunger. While still stroking her meat, Kara clasped Lena's jaw in her other hand.

"Ooooh, Karaaaaa.." she moaned, her mouth longing to taste her. "Give it to me,  _pleeeease_."

Kara erupted, launching several thick streams of her seed over Lena's flawless face. Lena licked Kara's precious cum from her lips then used her tiny hands to clean her face like a kitten, not wanting to waste a single drop. When Lena was finished, she threw her arms around Kara and nuzzled against her thigh for a moment.

Finally, Lena tried to stand up. Her legs were wobbly and Kara helped steady her on her feet. Her garter belt had slid down; the money it once held lay strewn across the floor.

They both redressed themselves quickly. When they had finished, Kara grabbed Lena and pulled her in for one final kiss. With the urgency gone, the brunette was able to savor it like she hadn't before.

"That was a wonderful 'dance', Lena."

Lena smiled and thanked Kara.

"I should go and let you get back to work."

Lena agreed reluctantly. As Kara turned to exit the cubical, the brunette startled herself by calling after the blonde. "Wait, Kara."

"Yes?" Kara only half turned to face her.

"Will you be back?" She didn't like how desperate her voice sounded but she also didn't like the idea of never being able to fuck Kara again.

"I will. I can't wait to fuck your cunt and mouth again." Kara winked.

Lena dropped her head shyly. She was blushing madly.

She nodded softly. "Okay. I'll look forward to it."

"I'm sure you will." Kara gave her one last wicked grin before exiting the cubical.

\------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
